Hershey Kisses
by SeeminglyAngelic
Summary: Because it's the closest thing to a real kiss they've got. SSFE2 FOR BEKAHLIZ


**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**AN: Happy Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa to Bekahliz!**

Claire dressed as Cinderella. The PC and Briarwood Boys 'trick-or-treating'. Someone's bag ripping, there for all their candy is lost. David Beckham being dissed. A black cat. What pairing would you want?: Cam/Massie. What rating would you prefer?: K+ What things don't you want?: Slash.

* * *

**H-e-r-s-h-e-y K-i-s-s-e-s**

Giggles and snickers – which, from time to time do become annoying – fill the air, along with the sound of ringing doorbells. Cheesy looking ghosts and black cats hang from just about every hang-able surface, the Wisteria Lane way of saying '_hey! I'm fun and I care about the holidays too! I am not a nag!'_ All things carbs and calories were forgotten, replaced with the sudden belief that inhaling massive and dangerous amounts of sugar was okay. Ten boys and girls ran around like hyper animals, ringing every doorbell as fast as they could, already getting sugar high.

Maybe, make that eight.

"Mass, cheer up!" Cinderella hangs behind the rest of the crowd to catch up with an un-amused brunette in a witch costume. Smile wide enough to distort her face, she adds in, "This is going great! Look how much candy I've got!" As if her friend didn't know where she stored the candy, Cinderella shakes her goody-bag out. Wonder how many chocolate bars Cinderella's already had.

"That's nice, Claire," Massie Block replies dully. "At least someone's having fun." The understatement of the year, as virtually everyone else was filled with joy. Some – a daring ghetto-chick redhead, and a Spanish punk rocker – have even grabbed the hands of anyone close to them to _skip_ off in the direction of the next target. _Skip._

"Will you loosen up? It's Halloween!" Claire Lyons says dramatically – a Hollywood diva about to go full blast. What was next? Would she give a tear jerking speech about enjoying your time as a kid?

"I feel stupid," Massie replies, whipping the black hat off of her head. "We're almost sixteen, we should be out at a party or a club – not ringing strange people's doorbells and complementing _everyone we see _about their tacky decorations."

Party pooper.

Claire, suddenly loosing a bit of her bubbliness, stops looking so perky. She removes the plastic tiara from her head, and instead, stares at her reflection in it. Way to ruin the mood, Mass.

--

"Cam, if you don't stop being such a whiny, PMS-ing baby, I'm going to hook you," a boy in a soccer jersey with David Beckham's number on the back says in a deadly whisper. He folds his arms like he's Mr. Clean and waits for the gushing apology. _Oh sorry for ruining your lovely time, I'll put a stupid smile on my face and act happy for your personal gain!_

"Derrick, if you don't get your hot breath out of my face _I'm _going to be the one hooking you," Cameron Fisher replies calmly, swatting his 'friend' away. He makes a face – Derrick Harrington's breath smells like pickles, sugar, and lipstick….

"He's right you know," Alicia Rivera felt the need to put in her two cents, skipping a little faster to sling an arm around both boys. "Put a smile on that face!"

Derrick nods enthusiastically, but not before looking over at Chris Plovert to smirk. _Don't you wish you were me right now? _Dylan Marvil comes up behind Alicia and gives Cam a thumbs-up, smiling sounds like the perfect plan to her. Cam just rolls his eyes at the retards he's forced to spend time with.

"This feels stupid for a fifteen year old." He shrugs Alicia off, and walks ahead, probably because he didn't want to be associated with the others.

"Party pooper," Dylan burps. Derrick bursts out laughing – _look what you're missing Cam!_

"Pansy," Alicia mutters.

"Don't be that way girls," Derrick instead decides to put an arm around both of them. Yes, to anyone walking by he looked like a real player. "It's his time of month."

--

"Are Massie and Derrick dating now?" Kristen Gregory – a track star - asks out loud. Any fool can tell that she's leading the conversation in this direction because it would've been the perfect time for either Kemp Hurley – James Bond – or Cameron Fisher – possibly his older brother with that hand-me-down leather jacket - to ask her out.

"Hope not," Kemp smirks. Kristen's teeth grind together.

"I don't think so," Cam says simply.

"Well, I think they should. It's obvious. What about you?" Kristen is clearly the jealous type.

"She can stay single," Kemp winks playfully. "More for me." Kristen kicks him in the stomach.

"Hslkhsd." Cam makes an odd sound. Kristen's teeth grind harder.

--

"Wanna ditch them?" Cam asks, lagging behind so that he was in step with her.

Massie claps her hands in prayer position. "Thank god. I'd rather not be seen with a Disney princess and a gay dude."

"Who's the gay dude?"

"David Beckham."

--

"Anyone seen Mass?" Kristen asks out loud, suddenly stopping short. The others stop laughing and talking, and turn around, realizing that they'd left her behind somewhere. Realization dawns on them: Cam's missing too.

Kemp Hurley rubs his hands together evilly. "Who wants to bet that Fisher's trying to flirt?"

"I'll make that bet!" Josh Hotz and Derrick say simultaneously. Dylan nods her agreement, along with Chris and Alicia. Kristen just clenches her fists, digging into her palms with her fake nails.

--

While theories of what could possibly be going on with the missing two (ranging from kidnappers to candy fights), nobody thought of one thing. Maybe it was the most obvious thing to assume, a good reason why none of the eight could guess it. Maybe they were just sitting on the pavement, eating candy.

"Kiss?" Cam asks, digging through his bag.

"_What?" _Massie's eyes narrow and Cam realizes his mistake.

"I meant _Hershey _Kiss. We can trade; I hate the ones with almonds."

"Oh. I love those ones – the ones I only eat." Massie seems disappointed, but she still reaches for the candy anyway. Figuring she'll eat it later, she just tucks it away in her candy bag. Maybe next time Block, maybe next time.

--

Only the Monday after Halloween and it seems like everyone's recovering from a massive sugar hangover. Students slump over their desks, looking like half dead zombies. The only people who seem alert enough to keep their heads up are the teachers, who went out early taking their adorable little three-year-olds out for their first Halloween. (A good ninety-two percent of them were bumblebees.)

Looking around the classroom aimlessly, as it seems that most of her friends are among the half dead zombie crowd, Massie's eyes somehow find Cam. She removes the candy she's secretly saved all weekend from her designer clutch.

"_Kiss?" _She mouths across the room.

Cam's eyebrows crinkle together. He sees the candy, and takes out one of his own. In perfect synchronization, like a water ballet, they both eat theirs at the same time.

Cam's has almonds.

Massie's doesn't.

--

Annoyed, Kristen turns away from the exchange and slides a note in Alicia's direction.

_What's with the Hershey kisses? They're eating like pigs and Mr. Y doesn't notice them._

She gets a reply immediately.

_Because it's the closest thing to a real kiss they've got._


End file.
